


A Mouth Full Of Daggers

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like my mouth is full of daggers I’ve thrown at you so you’d leave, because they all leave, they always do, and I didn’t want to relive this nightmare. So I tried to push you away before you decided I’m too much to handle, too little to give, too stubborn to deal with, like a rock across the neck tugging you to the bottom of the river I wish I could drown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouth Full Of Daggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ehiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehiel/gifts).



> For Ehiel's promt: Danny doesn't know when to shut his mouth - he speaks first and back tracks when convenient in the context of maintaining his pride. But this time he speaks too fast and too strong - there is no space for backtracking. Standing in the rain always seemed cliche until he was left just that way

I feel like my mouth   
is full of daggers I’ve thrown at you  
so you’d leave, because they all leave,  
they always do, and I didn’t want to  
relive this nightmare.  
So I tried to  
push you away before you decided   
I’m too much to handle, too little to give,  
too stubborn to deal with,  
like a rock across the neck  
tugging you to the bottom of the river  
I wish I could drown in.  
I’ve been throwing daggers at you  
without looking, without thinking,  
with shaking hands and dying eyesight,  
hoping I’ll be alright if you are not  
by my side because who would have chosen  
to stay with a person  
who values rules more than the others?  
I could see pain in your eyes as  
you were bleeding,  
wounds hidden under the layer of confidence  
you’ve learned to fake long time ago.  
*  
The sky is enraged and I’m soaked to the bone,   
every raindrop feels  
like a slap in the face I fully deserved.  
I know I hurt you   
but I feel like I’m drowning without you,  
helpless and small with no control  
over my lungs anymore  
cause they refuse to work  
unless you take me back.  
Please take me back,  
I’ll take the daggers out  
with my teeth,   
I’ll lay them out in front of you,  
so you know I mean no harm anymore.  
Please open the door for me.


End file.
